User blog:DaCarrotMan/DaCarrot's idea
DaCarrotMan's and Madpenny3000's Tips on Backyard Monsters(For Kongregate!) For Starters! #Silos: Silos can be an important part of your yard. You need to have these protected but not overprotected as in putting 5 sniper towers around thembeacuase that just about uses all the sniper towers you can make with a level 3-4 th . Protect them with a wall and 2 or 3 defensive weapons depending on the occasion. Do not upgrade to as much as you can during the starter protection or also known as the grace period. 3 through 5 silos should be enough with an 300k cap. DO NOT use shiny trying to upgrade these,it would be a waste and your grace period is 7 day, so you have plenty of time to get things settled in and put into place. #Weaponry/other defences : Weaponry is a must-have to sucsefully defend your yard from future battles and etc. You do not need to build weapons until about 2-3 days into beacuase a monster tribe attacks you on about thr 4th day the grace period. While cannon towers provide firepower for your yard sniper towers can pick off enemies at an excellent range. Also dont cover your town hall(TH) with every defense mechanism there is, you should put boxes (where you can find in the building's section) around the TH, also another thing you dont do until late grace period and even afterwards since they cost 1000 twigs per box. #Harvesters: Harvesters produce all of your resources for you so you dont have to raid people's yards every 10 min., which some people do anyways. Harvesters are the main buildings you need to upgrade and create during the grace period. By doing this, you dont have to do it later. There is an order of importance between harvester: Twig Snappers, Pebble Shiners, Putty Squishers, and Goo Factories. Twigs usually are used more in buildings than Pebbles. Overall, try to get 3-5 lv. harvesters during grace period. #Monsters: Monsters are the demolishers of other yards, right? You do need to start unlocking monsters in the Monster Locker in the grace period. Do try to upgrade your silos to get better, badder monsters but only after a 5 days into the grace period. Now, you can destroy tribes, which will get on to later but right now just worry about getting ready to get a beating by some other player.You should try to get a Monster locker lv. 2 by the end of the grace period. You can skip monsters in the mopnster locker like Penny has done before. #Tribes: The Tribes fom easiest to hardest hardest are: Kozu, Abunaki, and Dreadnaut.. Terminating them is an easy job in the start but can become some badass people on the map. Tribes are an easy way to get some looted resources, but you get about 1/2 of the amount of goo than the other recources. To solve this problem use pokies, some oct0-oozes, and a coulple of finks or bolts if you so may. Abunaki use traps mainly to defend themselves, Kozu use walls to procrastinate, and Dreadnaut use pure firepower, they have the 2nd best defence because of the firepower. Strike the Kozu first since their the easiest and move on up the ladder if you think your'e ready for the next round go for it! If you are in need of recources you can make a quick raid to kozu with 15-30 bolt. It is possible to completely DESTROY a tribe so that they will not come back but this requires about 15-25 attaks that completely destroy the th. there are a few ways to tell about this because they will hav a lvl6 th #Stragegics for map building: Surround area with walls and use 1 wall to support 2 types of harvesters,etc. box designs where your TH is centered is commonly used, and is quite useful in the start. You can also make a somewhat maze that tricks or often known as baiting monsters to their own death. Decide how you want it but box maps usually require less yard and blocks. #Champs: Champs are the srongest monsters you can get in the entire game. Drull is a recomended for your 1st champ and is a very good defender for your base becuase he can quickly take out a group of powerful monster with his extremely high attack but his downfall is his fairly low health.Gorgo can is a powerful tank that can take alot of damage and can destroy almost any base especially at lvl 6.3. Fomor is really only usefull at lvl3+ beacuase he has low health and damage but at lvl 3 he starts to fly and therefore cant be hit by most towers not to mention he is unaefected by walls and mines after he is lvl 3. He also buffes other monsters sorta like a free putty rage, but sadly it does not effect inferno monsters . Korath was a limited time champ for Inferno but will soon be out forever . #This is all we have to say to the starters of today and please pass this around yo others players!